


Wings

by Lindz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute idiot owls falling in love, M/M, What in the world should I tag this story with?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindz/pseuds/Lindz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupidest title, but I'm bad at making them and it really sums up the whole thing. Happens when Akaashi is a first year. He starts noticing some strange things about his senpai and one day he just straight up asks him what his problem is. Bokuto, excited that he finally has someone to share his secret with, takes him over to his house and... shows him what makes him fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

“So like, is talking about why our vice-captain doesn't change in the locker room with us a taboo or what?” Akaashi asks pulling his sweaty jersey over his head.

 

He feels the fabric clinging to his skin and shivers a little bit. God he can't wait to jump into those showers and wash hours of practicing off of his body. There is no possible way he's going to walk back home feeling this sticky and wait to take his shower in his own bathroom. After years of being in volleyball club he's learned that modesty doesn't mean anything between teammates when you're sweating and bleeding out there on the court.

 

Sarukui leans back, his locker door blocking his sight from Akaashi, and raises both his eyebrows. He throws his jersey into his locker and reaches inside for his towel.

 

“What do you mean? Bokuto practices for way too long; by the time he's done we're already on our way out showered and everything.” He tells him.

 

“Even during training camp?” Akaashi asks, remembering how his vice-captain wouldn't even get dressed in his pajamas in front of everyone else and preferred to change in the bathroom or some other room.

 

“Same thing, right guys?”

 

Konoha shrugs and hums a bit, “why are you even thinking about our vice-captain getting undressed in front of you?”

 

Akaashi glares at him making Konoha chuckle a bit and raise his hands in the air, to prove to the young first year that he meant no harm in that.

 

“You know, I've noticed the same thing kind of. Well, not noticed, but Bokuto really doesn't take showers or dresses in the locker rooms.” Washio says putting in his opinion.

 

“Yet again, that's because he's out there on the court playing by himself!” Sarukui yells out.

 

“Maybe he just doesn't like changing in front of others. SOME PEOPLE could learn a little modesty from him. And yes I'm talking about you Komi. I still haven't forgotten the time that you flashed me!” Konoha glares over at the man.

 

“It's not anything you don't see every morning before taking a shower.”

 

His teammates all start laughing and joking around now, but Akaashi frowns not really getting his answer. He know it can't be a modesty issue since his vice-captain is always entering people's personal space and getting into their businesses. It's nothing weird or strange, and most likely it's none of Akaashi's business as well, but he's just... well... curious about his vice-captain. He was curious about him when he first saw him, crazy hair all spiked up and bleached, he was curious when they first met, he was curious when they first played together, and even after knowing him for half a year now he's still curious about learning more about him.

 

Was this dressing issue another weakness of his? So far Akaashi has memorized thirteen of them, his captain saying Bokuto have twenty-two so far. Was his modesty issue number twenty-three? Was it even so important that he was thinking this hard about it?

 

“Oye, last one in the showers is a rotten egg!” Konoha laughs out getting a head start.

 

Everyone rushes in after him, everyone except for Akaashi who thinks it's childish and an accident waiting to happen. He grabs his own towel and walks towards the showers, making a detour to the gym to see Bokuto still practicing his spikes.

 

“Hey, shouldn't you get changing?” He calls out.

 

Bokuto turns his head over and smiles brightly, waving over at him.

 

“Just a couple more minutes! I'm really feeling it right now Akaashi!”

 

That's nearly what he says all the times Akaashi asks him that. Bokuto turns back to the net and throws up the ball, forgetting all about him. With a shrug Akaashi finishes his walk towards the showers and turns on the water as hot as it can go.

 

They're friends, he can ask him. Out the dozens of personal questions Bokuto asks him on a daily basis, his small little personal question would be nothing compared to them. Again, it's not really a big deal. He's just curious.

 

* * *

 

 

“How come you don't change and shower with the others?” Akaashi asks.

 

“Huh?” Bokuto asks, his mouth filled with food, some pieces of the hot dog he's eating flying out when he speaks.

 

Akaashi grimaces a little and takes a small step back. “I noticed that you don't change with us. Is it a personal thing? Or am I making something out of nothing?”

 

Bokuto gulps and licks his lips, blinking his eyes a couple of times as he stares at him. “Personal thing? Nothing? Um... well... honestly...”

 

He gets this look on his face that Akaashi knows well, the look of him overworking his brain trying to come up with an answer. Bokuto's lips press together and his eyebrows narrow a bit, his meal completely going untouched as he drops his hand to the side of him.

 

“Akaashi,” he finally says.

 

Akaashi nods his head, proving he's paying attention.

 

“You're like my best friend, if you find that hard to believe since we've only been teammates for a while now and I've been friends with Sarukui, Konoha, Komi, and Washio for like years now. I like you the best out of all of them though, because you're cool, and you understand me, and you're patient with me, and you don't really get mad at me when I do crazy things, and you know exactly how to make me feel better when I'm stuck in a rut, and you always give me the last bite of your meals when you know I've been staring, and you-”

 

“I get it Bokuto, I understand what you're saying.” Akaashi quickly cuts him off, knowing his rant was going to continue on and on and on.

 

Bokuto chuckles a bit and smiles brightly at him, “sorry... and you always know how to make me smile. So, am I your best friend?”

 

Akaashi blinks and looks down at his shoes. He didn't really think much about friends. He has them, has always had them. Despite his outward personality people were drawn to him and he did stay in contact with his middle school buddies and anyone really who wanted to stay in contact with him. He thought of all his friends equally, but after meeting Bokuto he really saw how badly he wanted to be involved in his life. Somewhere along the line it just became second nature that he'd walk to school with Bokuto, and eat lunch together with him, and go out after school to hang out together, and help him study and do his homework. He's done at least one of those with his friends, but never all of them with just one friend, especially studying. If that wasn't a best friend then Akaashi really didn't know what was.

 

“Yeah, I guess you are.”

 

“Great! So, I guess best friends don't really keep secrets from each other. Do you have time today? Can you come over my house to hang out? My parents aren't home, so it'll just be us.”

 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow, not seeing how that matters if his parents are home or not. He doesn't see how discussing friendships and hanging out over his house has anything to do with talking about why he doesn't change in front of others matter either.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Cool! I started watching this new anime that Shirofuku recommended to me, and although it is a bit girly, the soundtrack is amazing and the actions scenes are so cool! The main character even has a pet owl as a partner! An owl Akaashi! It talks and cracks wise jokes and everything! You're going to love it!” Bokuto exclaims.

 

So they end up spending the rest of the day hanging out watching anime. As much as Akaashi hates to admit it, it actually turned out to be a good series and secretly he memorized that name of it in his head so he could look it up some more later. The two of them ended up in Bokuto's room the final hour before his curfew doing homework together. Akaashi got so caught up wrapped in Bokuto's flow he almost completely forgot why he was so curious about Bokuto in the first place.

 

“Bokuto.”

 

“Yeah Kaashi?”

 

“Why were you talking about being best friends and stuff?”

 

“Huh? Oh! Right! My best friend Akaashi! Yeah, because you wanted to know why I can't change in front of the rest of the team.”

 

Akaashi blinks and tilts his head to the side lightly, can't? It's not a choice, it's not that he doesn't want to, it's because he can't?

 

“Hold on a second, now I know we're best friends but you have to pinky promise you won't tell a soul.” Bokuto pouts looking dead serious at him.

 

It was hard to take him dead serious because of the adorable look on his face, how his golden eyes were narrowed, how his nose was turned up just the slightest while his cheeks looked all puffy as he held out his pinky finger. Akaashi laughed slightly under his breath and raised his hand, extending his pinky to reach around his best friend's.

 

“Cross my heart, hope to die, if I lie, stick a thousand needles in my eye,” Bokuto even chanted like a little kid.

 

When he was done he looked over at Akaashi and smiled brightly, making him smile right back almost naturally.

 

“So like, no one knows about this, but when I was in middle school I was pretty much a bad boy.”

 

This is not how Akaashi thought the conversation would start.

 

“Bad? Boy?”

 

“Yeah, I mean not really. You know, you guys, this team, is the first time anyone has ever accepted my crazy mood swings and actually tried to help me on it. In elementary school I used to get teased all the time, and in middle school on the team they kind of ignored me and benched me a lot. I mean, I understood the reason why, but... I couldn't accept it, you know? So like any hormonal teenager my age I went through a change. Well, at first I just sulked for... a really long time, not going to school and staying at home all day. I saw this owl documentary though about horned owls and, I don't know, it just spoke to me and got me really excited about... living believe it or not. I thought they were so cool, I thought they looked so cool! And I kind of wanted to be just like them, explaining my hair.” Bokuto laughs running his hands through it.

 

It wasn't funny though. Yes Bokuto is different, and his mood swings aren't that normal, but still. For people to treat him differently because of it? To treat him badly? And not even try to understand that there is more to him that that? Akaashi reaches his hand out and grabs Bokuto, hoping he isn't going past any boundaries right now.

 

“I'm sorry you had to experience that Bokuto. That's- that's not right. That wasn't fair to you.”

 

Bokuto looks over and smiles, which surprises Akaashi because he really should be frowning right now.

 

“Thanks Akaashi! I'm over it by now, wanting to be a horned owl really inspired me to be stronger and built up my confidence and walls. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be the energetic great volleyball player everyone knows and loves today!”

 

Akaashi smiles lightly, “did you really have to dye your hair that awful color though?”

 

He gasps, “Akaashi?!”  
  


“I was only teasing you Bokuto, please continue.”

 

“Oh, hahaha. Good one, thanks. Well, at first I dyed my hair, which my parents didn't like a lot, but once they saw me get better and start going to school again they didn't say anything about it anymore. It... it took a while for me to be myself, truly myself, the me you see now, and well... I did another thing to make me look like the horned owl.”

 

Akaashi takes a guess, “you wear gold eye contacts?”

 

“What? No! This is my natural eye color! Why would you say that? Do they look fake?”

 

They look amazing, so beautiful that Akaashi always had their suspicions about them because of how bright and shining they always seemed to be. He shook his head as a response.

 

“No, no, I didn't wear contacts, I kind of... well, now remember you pinky promised not to tell anyone, not even my parents know about this one, but I got... wings.”

 

“Wings?”

 

“Yeah, strong wings to help carry me through everything. Wings that help me fly every time I spike and land with ease when I lands. Wings that help me glide through the tough times, although they look more like angel wings than owl wings. I was a little ticked off about that at first, but now I'm used to them-”

 

“Hold on a second, what are you talking about wings?!” Akaashi interrupts, completely lost.

 

Bokuto grins and turns around, showing his back to him. He reaches for the bottom of his shirt and starts pulling it over his head. He doesn't see it until the shirt rises over his shoulders, the strange black markings appearing over them. Akaashi gasps lightly, his eyes going wide as he sees... wings. Large black wings engraved into his shoulders just underneath his neck, expanding out as if they're stretching, ready to take flight over his arms, stopping just a few inches in above his elbows. All of a sudden everything makes sense, but Akaashi can't seem to grasps his thoughts. He sees it right in front of his face, but he doesn't believe it and blurts out-

 

“Are those real?!”

 

“Of course they're real! They cost me a pretty penny too and hurt like hell, but they're real and here forever. School doesn't really allow tattoos though and minors aren't allowed to get them, so I've been hiding these bad boys forever it seems. You're the only person who knows about them, well you and the guy who did them for me.”

 

Akaashi can't look away and reaches his hand out, but stops remembering his manners.

 

“Can I?”

 

“Sure, go ahead.”

 

He continues his stretch and places his fingertips onto Bokuto's back. His skin is warm and surprisingly soft. There's no odd bumps or lines sticking out, the wings look like apart of his skin, like he was born with them. Slowly his fingers trace the outline, a little mesmerized by the sight. There are so many feathers, so life like, shadows colored darker on the bottom, lighter up above, so much texture showing that he expected to feel a feather. He loses himself a bit and traces it down to Bokuto's arm, tugging at it lightly as he spins it around and stares.

 

“Um... so... like?” Bokuto asks, lost in thought.

 

Akaashi answers truthfully, “they're beautiful.”

 

Bokuto grins.

 

“But you're an idiot for getting these. Do you know how much trouble you would get in if someone found out?”

 

“But no one is going to unless you tell them,” Bokuto says standing up.

 

Akaashi frowns, not finished touching them yet.

 

“I love them. They are apart of me now and they always will be, so trouble or not it's not like anyone can do anything about it. I'm happy I showed you though Akaashi, you don't how pleased it makes me hearing that you love them.”

 

Akaashi wakes up and frowns, “I didn't say I loved them.”

 

“But you did call them beautiful and I heard the love in your voice.”

 

He snorts, “you're exaggerating a little bit there Bokuto.”

 

“Am I Akaashi? Am I?”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

Bokuto starts laughing and shrugs, “whatever you say then old buddy, old pal.”

 

Akaashi continues to stare at them, long after Bokuto puts his shirt back on and walks home with him. Even back at home by himself he can't stop thinking about them... or really, about Bokuto. He tries to see it. A sad Bokuto, all alone in his room, a happy one discovering something he loves, a nervous one as he tries to change at first and colors his hair, as he tries to adapt to the world around him, as he feels confident enough to try something else new, something extremely new, and puts himself through the pain of getting inked. The awe, the regret, the healing process, and finally... the Bokuto he knows. He tries to imagine all of it and understand it...

 

It hurts him a little inside realizing it, but Akaashi really didn't know all that much about Bokuto despite being his best friend. What type of best friend was he for that? Not a very good one. He rolls around in his bed and looks outside of his windows, huffing a bit.

 

Wings that lifted him up.

 

Wings that gave him the chance to spread his own wings that he always had hidden and fly.

 

* * *

 

 

Something changes between them after that. Akaashi doesn't know what, but feelings... things just get more personal with Bokuto. He tries to learn more, he wants to learn more, and at times he finds himself staring at his best friend thinking about him. Wondering what he's thinking and imaging those wings hidden behind all that clothing. Bokuto absolutely loves the new attention on him and their friends just think it's funny and cute. Akaashi changes, tries to become a good best friend, a true best friend.

 

He thinks he accomplishes that mission.

 

He thinks he does too good of a job on that mission and completely wrecks it.

 

He achieves above and beyond and somehow, no not somehow, he knows exactly how it happened because it all started with those stupid wings, but for his thoughts he'll leave it at somehow, and somehow those feelings of friendship grew.

 

How does a first year grow romantic feelings for his senpai? Even before that, how does another man grow romantic feelings for another man? He knows this is the 21st century and people aren't how they used to be back in the 80's and 90's, but still... he never thought of himself as different. He thought the reason why he wasn't into anybody was because he wasn't interested in anybody and he wasn't interested in anybody was because he wasn't into anybody, so the issue between liking girls or boys didn't matter since he hadn't held interest before... but those things changed really quick.

 

It's not like he's going to change anything between them because of them. He'll still act the same, be the same. He'll still share his lunch with Bokuto, throw perfect tosses, walk home with him, help him with homework, and stare at his wings whenever Bokuto takes his shirt off when they're home alone... wait... that last one might be crossing the line... just like when he crossed the line tracing those wings. That's where it all started.

 

A normal person would have just said cool and touched or tapped against them to check if they were real before moving forward. A starstruck person would have felt their way though, felt it underneath their fingers, wanting to understand it, memorize it, to be able to close their eyes and still be able to draw it without looking...

 

Yeah, there is definitely something wrong with him. Akaashi is good at hiding his emotions though, so no one notices the differences.

 

Absolutely no one notices how his feelings have changed for their vice-captain.

 

* * *

 

 

It begins with a nap.

 

A nap from a very long day from a very long match, with them winning of course at the end of it, on the bus ride home. He was used to Bokuto falling asleep on his shoulder on the rides home, but this time he fell on his lap. It was... strange. He tries waking him up, but Bokuto would just grumble a little bit underneath his breath before knocking out again. He tried to ignore what he was feeling and sighed out like it was a drag, because it really was having your crush so close to you and not being able to do anything.

 

He simply settled with resting his hand on top of his head, and also allowing Sarukui and Komi to draw all over his face before they got off back at school... just so they wouldn't be suspicious... not because he secretly wanted to draw crazy things on his face as well.... not that reason at all.

 

* * *

 

 

After the naps came the closeness. It was like a magnet was suddenly placed inside of the two of them, because they would end up being drawn to each other. Their shoulders would brush against one another while walking, their legs would touch when sitting next to each other, Bokuto would clap his hands more or shake him, squeeze his shoulder or pat him on the back during practice, little things like those that ended up being big with the amount of times it happened.

 

It probably meant nothing for him, just a little bromance, but for Akaashi... he kept his emotions in place. The worse would be when he came over, when Bokuto would give up and rest his head against his shoulder in defeat.

 

“I can't do it Akaashi, algebra is just too strong.”

 

At times like those he would take small advantages and run his fingers through his hair, petting him like a lost puppy. Bokuto would lean into them, bury his face deeper against his neck. He would feel how he moves breathing in and out, feel the hot breath against his skin, and hear soft hums in his ears.

 

“You know, I really like it when people play with my hair.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, maybe because dyeing it all the time makes it more sensetive, but it really has a nice feeling. The girls in my class like to play with it a lot, trying it in pony tails and practicing new styles with it, but your touch just feels softer.”

 

“So are you saying I have girly hands?”

 

Bokuto quickly moves away and Akaashi misses the warmth.  
  


“What?! Of course not! I'm not saying that! You have manly hands! Real men hands! Hands for a man!”

 

His face starts heating up and Akaashi can't help but laugh at him.

 

“Akaashi? I'm sorry.”

 

“It's okay Bokuto, I was only teasing.”

 

“Oh... you need to start teasing me more because I can't tell when you are and when you aren't. You always have that same expression and tone of voice. Don't you get tried? Don't you want to break free?”

 

“Break free of what?”

 

“Your emotions! Don't they want to let loose and go wild?!” Bokuto explains.

 

He leans in really close, headbutting their heads together, and stares into his eyes. Akaashi gulps thickly and tries not to blink.

 

“Name one time when you let lose and went wild Akaashi.”

 

“I can't think of any.”

  
He can't think at all right now and was surprised he could even think of an answer. Bokuto frowns and pulls away, sighing as he turns his attention else where.

 

“Oh, well we'll change that one day. Until that day though I'm feeling energized to have a round two with algebra. Would you help me tag team this boss?”

 

“Sure, but I need to go to the bathroom first. Excuse me.”

 

Akaashi quickly gets up and walks over, splashing water all over his face. He looks at himself in the mirror and just watches as his pale completion turns a soft pink and then a dark red.

 

He frowns and presses his cheeks together, wishing that his smile would disappear.

 

* * *

 

 

In the blink of an eye the school year passes and goes and he's a second year now, Bokuto becoming captain as a third year. Things between them haven't changed, there's nothing really different. They're still best friends, they still hang out, sometimes he runs his hands through his hair, and sometimes Bokuto will lean against him... well, all the times for that matter.

 

It's become completely normal now.

 

Completely normal.

 

That's his life.

 

How it's always been and how it always will be.

 

Bokuto got wings to make himself stronger. Akaashi half wonders that if he got wings as well... would he become stronger? Braver? He's not so much scared as in... just... disappointment. Bokuto will accepted him. Akaashi accepts all of him, so Bokuto would have no problem accepting all of him. It's not like there's a lot to accept, Akaashi doesn't feel this way about any other male, or any female... it's just Bokuto... it's just him.

 

“Just think, this is our last year together. Soon I'll graduate, you'll be captain, I'll go off to college, and then you'll graduate and follow in my footsteps following me to college.”

 

“I don't know where you got that idea in your head,” Akaashi interrupts.

 

“What? Akaashi! Come on! We're best friends! Partners! Of course we're sticking together! Your balls are the only balls I ever want to hit.”

 

“That sounded wrong out of context Bokuto.”

 

“I'm being serious! We have to go to college together or else I'll just... die! Of loneliness!”

 

Akaashi looks over at Bokuto's distressed face and smiles a bit, “what are you, a rabbit?”

 

“No, I'm a horned owl. You should know that by now best friend.”

 

“I was making a reference since rabbits die from loneliness.”

 

“What? Really? I didn't know that... poor rabbits... then yes! I'm a rabbit! I'd be a rabbit for you! I'd be anything for you Akaashi as long as we could stay together.”

 

It's unfair how easily he could make his heart jump and flutter and fly. Without even trying.

 

“Wait a second, do I have to get a bunny rabbit tattoo on me now since I said I'm a bunny?”

 

“You don't have to do anything you don't want to do Bokuto, but I would highly advice against getting a rabbit tattoo. I think the wings ones are enough.”

 

“Okay, that's cool! I've been thinking of showing the others it since we're about to graduate and everything. I mean, you were pretty cool about it, I'm sure they will be too. They've started asking questions just like you nowadays about why their oh so glorious captain hides his oh so glorious body.”

 

Akaashi stops walking and looks wide eyed at Bokuto's back. The man doesn't notice until he's half way down the street and doesn't brush up against anything as he subconsciously leans to the side a bit. He looks back behind him and just sees Akaashi frozen in place.

 

“Akaashi? What's wrong? Did you drop something?”

 

For the first time in probably a long time... Akaashi felt kind of stupid. He felt... he felt... well, he thought he would be the only one to ever see Bokuto's wings, and realizing that he probably won't be he felt like an idiot. Of course it wouldn't be their secret forever. Of course Bokuto would grow up to the age where he was allowed to get a tattoo. He would grow up and mature to the point where he could get a girlfriend and make-out with her. Go on dates, go to the beach and swim, wear tank tops or short sleeves shirts and show off the barest hint of wings catching people's attention. He was going to be his best friend forever, but of course he wasn't going to be the only person to know all of his secrets. He felt so stupid, and dumb, so idiotic and... hurt.

 

“Akaashi? Hey, what's wrong? What's with the long face?”

 

Akaashi flinches when he realizes that Bokuto had walked back to him and covered his cheeks. He didn't feel any water on them, but he did feel the tears threatening to fall before his eyes. He quickly tries to blink them away and takes a deep breath.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Bokuto frowns, not buying it.

 

“I guess... I kind of thought that your wing secret would always be our secret, but now I realize how stupid I am to have thought that.” Akaashi ends up confessing.

 

One way or another Bokuto was going to drag it out of them.

 

“That's not stupid, not at all. I also think that I'm the only one who's going to know your secret obsession over that one author you made me wait in a five hour line to meet with you, or how you hate tomatoes and how you get happy when I eat them for you, or the secret on how you secretly do watch the animes I recommend to you and- oh, wait a second you didn't know I knew that secret. Hahaha, sorry. That makes me happy though! That you actually love the same things I love! And that you don't listen to what other people say, but you do for me. That makes me really, really happy Akaashi. So you see, that's not stupid. It could be our secret forever, if you want it to be. Owls aren't a big fan of swimming, I don't mind never going or suffering in the blistering heat to make you happy.”

 

“Did you realize how selfish that sounded? I would never ask you to do that for me Bokuto.”

 

“For you I wouldn't mind doing it though.”

 

“Why?”

 

Bokuto gives him a face that makes him feel even more stupid. An obvious face that reads, did you really just ask me that? Making Akaashi regret his question and wonder the answer to why he just asked him that, but is coming up with nothing so he really does hope Bokuto answers it because he doesn't have a single clue.

 

“Why? Because lovers always try to make each other happy. You make me happy all the time Akaashi and never ask for anything in return. It actually makes me happy right now that you want me to do something for you.”

 

Akaashi blinked.

 

What?

 

He broke down.

 

What?

 

He... he... he thinks Bokuto realizes his mistake, or sees the expression on his face, because he gasps lightly and widens his eyes.

 

“Akaashi? What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost! Is there someone behind me?!”

 

Akaashi tries to spit out words, but he's so shocked and flabbergasted all that comes out is a loud and stuttered-

 

“L-lah-LOVE-ERS!?”

 

Bokuto flinches at his voice and turns back around, “huh? What are you talking about?”

 

“What are you talking about Bokuto!?”

 

“I'm talking about how we're dating... how we're lovers... and now I'm wondering what I'm saying wrong because you're looking at me like I'm crazy right now.”

 

“Because you're sounding crazy. Since when have we been dating?”

 

“But I thought- you were- we were- the dates? And the- the cuddles? You'd play with my hair, and I'd- I'd- I'd... did I not ask you out?”

 

Akaashi blinks slowly and shakes his head to the side once.

 

“I could have sworn,” Bokuto mumbles rubbing his chin and then widens his eyes, “oh my! That probably was a dream! Oh my God! Akaashi, I'm so sorry! I thought I asked you out and you said yes, but that was my dream! Oh my GOD! I should have known since we flew off into the sunset together, how in the world could we have done that in real life?! I'm such an idiot! What were you thinking when you saw me being all close and lovey dovey, oh my God! I ruined my life! I can't believe I didn't- oh God. Don't hate me. Please say you don't hate me Akaashi.”

 

Akaashi blinks slowly again. He licks his lips, letting all of this settle in. Bokuto thought they were dating, he believed he asked him out for it to only be a dream... for how long though?

 

“How long?”

 

“What? How long are you going to hate me?”

 

“No Bokuto, for how long did you think we were going out?”

 

Bokuto blushes from embarrassment and turns away.

 

“Bokuto.”

 

“I don't want to answer that.”

 

“Tell me now please.”

 

He pouts lightly and looks down, kicking a rock on the ground.

 

“Since... well since last year, at the end of our year. You were so touchy with me, well looking back not all that touchy, but you would stroke my hair, and let me lay on your lap, and you would share your food with me, and wouldn't push me away when I hung all over you.”

 

“You always do that though.”

 

“Because I thought we were dating! And now- now- now... I don't know about now. Everything I've ever known in my life kind of just went flying out the window and now I'm simply confused as hell... so... yeah. I'm going to go home and bury myself under my bed, have a great life Akaashi.”

 

Bokuto turns to walk away, but Akaashi reaches out and grabs his hand.

 

“If you thought we were dating, how come we never kissed?”

 

“You didn't seem like the type to show affection like that, so I thought I'd give you the time and wait until you wanted to. Why are we talking about this? Why aren't you hating me right now?”

 

“Because you always overreacted like this. Aren't you forgetting something right now?”

 

Bokuto blinks, “did I forget to apologize to you?”

 

“No, you dope.”

 

“I... I... what? I, I'm at a lost right now.”

 

“You dreamed you asked me out.”

 

Bokuto nods, “I did.”

 

“But you didn't.”

 

He shakes his head, “ I didn't do that.”

 

“So now you're going to...”

 

Bokuot opens his mouth, “die in a ditch?”

 

Akaashi takes a calming deep breath and sighs out.

 

“I've been in love with you since the minute you showed me your wings.”

 

Bokuto goes completely still, “... oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

…

 

…

 

Should he say more? He remembers a conversation they had in the past about wanting to let loose and go wild. Was now finally his time?

 

“I've never been interested in others before, I always thought it was because I was still young. When you showed me your wings though and told me about your past, I realized that you thought of me as your best friend but I hardly knew a thing about you. I felt bad realizing that and tried to live to the part, but I found out more things about you and I... I fell in love with them.”

 

“If that's true how come you never said anything?”

 

“Because I'm not a girl.”

 

“And that stopped you?!” Bokuto accuses him, “for real?! Not the fact that I have crazy mood swings or that I have a crazy obsessions with owls and volleyball, but the fact that you're the same sex as me?”

 

Akaashi frowns a bit, “well hearing you say it now makes it sounds a little ridiculous.”

 

“Because it is Akaashi!” He ends up laughing out loud, “volleyball doesn't judge it's players whether boy or girl. Volleyball is a sport that accepts everything and everyone, and so am I. You mean to tell me that we were never actually dating, but we could have been because we actually did love each other and just never said it out loud?! We have to be the dumbest couple out there!”

 

That sounded horrible, but coming out of Bokuto's lips it made it kind of funny. Akaashi laughed a bit and shook his head.

 

“You know, I think you're right.”

 

Bokuto reaches out his hand and lifts Akaashi's chin, making him stare right into his eyes.

 

“But that's okay, because at least we're the cutest dumbest couple out there. Akaashi, I love you. I fell in love with you the moment you first saw my crazy mood swing and didn't think anything about it, didn't even care, and tried to help me instead. Please pinch me to prove that I'm not dreaming right now, because I really want to be your boyfriend.”

 

Akaashi smiles warmly and feels his cheeks heat up.

 

“How about a kiss instead of a pinch?”

 

“A kiss?”

 

Akaashi leans in and stands on his tip toes, pressing their lips together in a heated mess. Bokuto's eyes go wide and he takes a step back, laughing like a crazy love struck idiot as he scratches the back of his head.

 

“Hehehe, wow.”

 

Akaashi nods his head and reaches out for his hand, tightly grasping it in his own.

 

“You know, technically I guess it seems we've been dating for a year now without a single kiss. I think that means we need to make up a lot of making out.”

 

“Really? Really really? I mean yeah! Hell yeah! Let's do it!” Bokuto grins like a happy idiot.

 

Akaashi chuckles and shakes his head, “you're funny Bokuto.”

 

“And you're adorable,” Bokuto says right back stealing another kiss. “I think we really do need to make up for lost times, so let's not waste another second.”

 

He starts running off making Akaashi laugh hard, picking up the pace to keep up with him.

 

“You know Akaashi! I think you're my soul mate! I might get your named tattooed right across my heart!”

 

“You better not!” Akaashi yells at him.

 

Although... if they do ever get married, he would want to get a pair of matching wings right on his back as well... with his lovers name right in the middle.


End file.
